Sound of Civilization
by Jasupah's Panties
Summary: Len's sister went missing 2 years ago, and was announced as a dead case. He himself gave up hope, until he meets a pair of Russian street performers, who help him dig up the past while also getting him into some difficult situations. Is there any chance these crazy of characters will help in any way of finding his sister? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

The Sound of Civilization

Chapter 1: Tetrodotoxin

"Oi," I grunted, opening the door to my small, barren apartment. I let my satchel hit the ground with a quiet thud. It was another lonely evening with nothing to do but lay around. Not to mention it was the middle of summer, when all of the heat waves seemed to hit at once.

My stomach grumbled at me, letting me know that it's time to feed my raggedy body. But with what? I was pretty much dead broke, not a penny to my name. I don't even have so much as bread crumbs to cram into my esophagus. I slammed my head against the wall, my hair sticking to the back of my neck from all the sweat. Damn. Why did it have to be so hot? _BAM! BAM! _I heard my neighbor thrashing against the wall with his fist.

"Keep it down over there! My family and I are trying to have a decent meal here!" My neighbor hollered angrily through the thin walls.

"Yeah? Well good for you! Stop rubbing it in, will ya?" I snarled back, slamming my fist against the wall for emphasis, then I turned my weary body and let my back slump against the barrier that divided my insolent neighbor and I.

I was exhausted, but it was to hot to sleep. I couldn't afford air conditioning, so I was forced to endure this excruciating heat.

_Why is this happening to you? _

That voice, it's back again. It always sounded off in my head at random times. I decided to ignore it, and got up, dragging my limp body to the door. I felt like a 10 ton bag of bricks. As I walked out the door and down the stairs of the building, something in the back of my mind kept on badgering me.

_Are you choosing to ignore your fate?_

I kept on pushing that voice aside, it's of no importance anyway. My hands thrusted the door of the building open, revealing the scorching sun of the outdoors. The sweltering heat lashed out against my face.

"This torridness is to much to handle," I said aloud to myself while letting out a brief cough, "I'm practically choking on this humidity!" I pounded my fist against the brick of the apartment's structure in defeat. Maybe I should just go back inside?

"Oi! Oi! Watch our Barynya!" I heard a young girl's voice suddenly call out, then the sound of stomping and more Russian words arose from her direction.

"Barynya! Barynya! Sudarynya-barynya!" A deep manly voice powerfully sang out.

I turned my blonde mop-head to the direction of all the commotion, and to my surprise, my eyes suddenly beheld the sight of a fair, youthful, green-haired girl with an older tall, muscular purple-haired fellow. What astonished me the most, was not that they were singing, and not their language nor their charisma, but they're ability to dance so tremendously in such hellish temperatures!

The girl, who wore 3D glasses, with her short, grassy hair and a ribbon to tie it up one side, was clapping and stomping about. The man, with his long, violet hair that was pulled back into a ribbon also, was doing a series of squats that had to take some serious thigh muscles. My guess was that they were Russian, for they wore ushankas atop their heads. Another peculiar detail about the pair is that they seemed to be each be wearing mufflers that matched their hair colors.

"Slushayte nashu muzyku! Odin, dva, tri!" The couplet shouted joyously in unison. Nobody but myself seemed to give them any attention. I didn't even know why I was, but something just entranced me about those two...

I watched their dancing and singing until the act until the very end, completely engrossed the whole entire time.

"Spasibo! Spasibo vam vsem!" The man yelled out heartily while taking the girl's hand and bowing down to the passer-bys and onlookers. Quickly, I wiped my brow of any lingering sweat and made my way to the pair. I tried to run, but the was still to intense, I could only muster up the strength to speed-walk to them.

As I was walking to them, the green-haired girl caught my eye and waved to me. I wanted to wave back, but I was afraid that if I were to lift my arm, I would reveal sweat stains from my armpits. Instead, I plastered an aching smile across my face. She smiled back instantly and ran up to me, saving me the rest of the trip.

"Privet!" She said while grabbing my arm, dragging me with her to the purple-haired man. Her grip was firm yet gentle, and her were icy cold to my astonishment.

"Gakupo! This is the boy who was watching us the whole time!" She said cheerfully, tightening her grip. The purple-haired fellow turned to face us, a huge grin was across his face. He reached his manly hand over and clapped me on the shoulder. My whole frame shook from his strength.

"Speak your name good man!" His voice boomed out, making me jump.

"L-Len. Len Kagamine," I answered. A drop of sweat fell off of my brow.

"Len?"

"Yes sir."

He placed his arm around both of my shoulders, pulling me into an awkward hug of sorts. His body seemed to have the same freezing quality as the girl's hands.

"Gakupo! That's my name!" He exclaimed loudly, "Grass-Hair over there is named Megpoid!" He pointed a slender finger at the girl in the 3D glasses.

"Oi!" She grunted, hitting Gakupo on the back of the his head, "Call me Gumi!"

Gakupo released his grip on me, and turned to rub his head, but Gumi was still holding on tightly.

"So, enjoy our dance did ya?" Gumi asked energetically, thrusting her face into mine. I could feel her warm breath upon my lips. Her emerald eyes stared into mine. Another bead of sweat dropped off of my face before I could answer her.

"Y-Yes," I murmured, "Now get out of my face! It's already hot enough without you breathing on me!" I pushed her away, and she just giggled at my harshness. What's up with her? She's so weird. I wish I would've just stayed inside.

"Well!" Gakupo sung out while slinging a cloth bag over his shoulder, "If you liked it that much, care to join us for our next performance?" He and Gumi abruptly broke out into laughter, from what? I have no clue.

_It begins here._

That same voice echoed inside of me again.

"It's not hard at all to lean Barynya! We can teach you, da?" Gumi said, still catching her breath from laughter.

"I could care less. You guys are just street perfo-" Before I could even finish my protest, the Russian pair were dragging me off of my feet, away from normality.

**TRANSLATION NOTES:**

Barynya- A type of traditional Russian dance, including fancy stomping and squatting.

Barynya! Barynya! Sudarynya-barynya!- Usually repeated during the Barynya dance.

Ushanka- Russian fur hat.

Slushayte nashu muzyku!- Russian for "Listen to our music!"

Odin, dva, tri!- One, two, three in Russian.

Spasibo! Spasibo vam vsem!- Thank you, Thank you all; in Russian.

Privet!- Hello; in Russian.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sound of Civilization

Chapter 2: Dystopia

They pulled me out of the public's eye, bringing me into an abandoned alley way. The two of them were holding onto my hands tightly, and skipping out infront of me. I couldn't keep up with their jolliness, it was to damn hot! I don't even know how they're keeping their spirits up so high and not dying of this heat.

"E-Eh? Let go! Slow down!"I panted, stopping to catch my breath.

"We can't stop now! We're almost there!" Gumi shouted. She and Gakupo still held onto me, practically dragging me along. I gave up on any chance of keeping up with the two, bu they didn't seem to notice. So, I dug my heels into the dirt of the alley, hoping they wouldn't be able to move my anchored body.

_A handful of wishes-come-true are in front of you, you know._

Oi! Now this voice is starting up again? I can never catch a break. Plus, Gumi and Gakupo didn't even seem to notice my attempts to halt myself, they just continued to pull me along like some sort of rag doll. Instead of dragging me along, with my body upright, like my mind believed they would, their strength actually tipped me over, so that my face was having dirt shoved into it.

"S-STOP!" I managed to say, spitting out rubble that was forcing its way into my mouth. I was starting to get scratches on my knees, and small pebbles were getting lodged into my shins. My whole body was being pulled over the dusty earth, my clothes were being torn apart from the stray rocks! But still, the two never ceased.

"HALT!" I heard Gakupo yell out frantically. They weren't running anymore, but they still held onto me. I managed to levi myself up just in time to see an 18-wheeled semi crash into the scene, wreaking havoc as it tried to stop itself.

The three of us just watched as the ginormous truck ran through a red light, raced passed the cross walk, and slammed into a bright red, expensive looking car. The scene was more gruesome then I could ever imagine. On impact, the red car's driver had flung through his wind shield, glass shards stuck in his body. Blood had splattered on all of the broken off car parts, leaving a disarray of people. The semi-driver was face down, his back bent at a complete 90° angle, his spine was peeking like a scared child peering out from under a blanket. Everybody seemed to be in an immense panic, leaving the streets crowded with screams. I looked at the man who had driven the red car, his limp body was facing up and he was gurgling blood.

_Doesn't this blood remind you of her little red ring that she gave you?_

"Yada!" I yelled to the voice inside of my head. That ring has nothing to do with this accident! Nobody seemed to take note of my sudden outburst amongst all of this chaos, not even Gumi or Gakupo. I lowered my head as to not look at this horrific scene.

_Fufufufu~! You'll be happy to hear that you're fate won't be similar to this!_

I clutched my head and gritted my teeth. Is this heat making me go insane? This voice, it mocks me! I tilted my head up again, only to see the broken and disfigured men being hauled off to an ambulance. The stains of their velvet blood still left to boil in the August sun.

"How tragic," Gakupo whispered, "May their souls rest in peace with God." It was then that Gumi and Gakupo bent down their heads in what seemed to be a Russian prayer.

"Khristos, nash vechnyy Tsar' i Bog, Ty unichtozhil smert' i d'yavol na svoy krest i vernuli cheloveka k zhizni po Vashemu Vaskreseniye," Gumi and Gakupo were muttering under their breath. Of course, they weren't the only ones praying. Others were sputtering out their own words of Grace.

My head was spinning from the buzzing words of everyone's chants. I looked back over at the daunting scene, seeing the blood of the victims crawl further on the road. But what's that? I strained my eyes to behold the sight of a strewn paper with a picture of a golden haired girl. I looked down at my crimson ring, then back at the bloody catastrophe.

I forced myself to walk over to that one stray paper. I could feel my feeble legs about to give out at any moment. I was still exhausted from being dragged about in this kind of heat, but I had to push on.

I couldn't tell you why I was being so persistant about this, because I really didn't know myself. For all I knew, that measly piece of paper could just be a photo of one those men's daughter or something...

As I arrived at the paper, I bent over to retrieve it from the puddle of red that it was resting in. I looked at it in a state of terror. That face? That hair? That girl! It wasn't a picture of anybody's daughter! It was...it was Rin! My Rin! My Rin that went missing 2 years ago! W-Why did one of them have this photo? Nobody that I knew of were still searching for her, not even the police! They all just gave up after several months went by, saying that it was a 'dead case'.

The picture dripped with the mixed blood of the two injured parties. My head was dizzy with theories of where my beloved twin sister may be at. Was she at one of the men's houses? Could she have been in one of the cars during the time of the crash? Oh please, Amaterasu, please don't tell me that Rin was in one of the cars!

_Yellow base. Black writing. Classification number 579. Number 46-49._

That voice again...I can't! It won't stop this time! I felt all of my strength leave as my knees belted underneath me. Nausea washed over me and my vision was being blotted out by multicolored dots. That voice still didn't stop. It was repeating itself over and over again. The same exact thing..over and over. It seemed to get more powerful as I got weaker.

Right before the point of a full black out, I felt a pair of slender hands haul me up and begin to lead me away from the blood-stained street. Maybe it was just Gakupo and Gumi lifting me up to my feet to a safer place than the middle of the street. I could just faintly hear Gumi's voice pierce through the still ongoing prayers of others.

"Hey! What are you doing! Len!" Her sweet voice rang out. She sounded in a panic...I thought it was her and Gakupo that were keeping me steady, wasn't it? Why does she sound so worried?

I swiftly glanced above to find a watery, blue-haired figure lugging me elsewhere from this dystopia. That was all I remembered before I completely fell into the grasp of an unconscious state.

**TRANSLATION NOTES:**

Yada!- Japanese, in this circumstance, it means, I don't like it!

Khristos, nash vechnyy Tsar' i Bog, Ty unichtozhil smert' i d'yavol na svoy krest i vernuli cheloveka k zhizni po Vashemu Vaskreseniye,- A Russian prayer for the dead, in literal meaning, "Christ our eternal King and God, You have destroyed death and the devil by Your Cross and have restored man to life by Your Resurrection;"

Oh, Amaterasu, please- Amaterasu is the most important kami(God/Goddesses) in Japanese Shintoism.

Yellow base. Black writing. Classification number 579. Number 46-49.- Very basic set up of a Japanese license plate.


	3. Chapter 3

The Sound of Civilization

Chapter 3: The Eschatology of Diligent Waste

"Eh?" I awoke to an innocent sounding voice, along with a few jabs at my chest, "Did you even bring him here alive?

I fluttered my eyes open and took in the sight of a trashy atmosphere at twilight. From my peripheral vision, I could see that same blue-haired fellow that was lugging me off before I blacked out sitting on a torn up armchair, and right in my line of sight stood a new, more young-looking face.

"Hey, hey, hey!" The young one called with glee to the man on the chair while shoving his bright face into mine, "He's awake now! I'm glad ya didn't bring 'em back dead..that've been a mess to explain, huh?" The youth, from what I could gather, was an english boy that seemed to be no older than 12. He was holding a weathered stick, in which I assumed had been the source of the poking.

I pushed his face out of mine and bolted upward.

"What are you doing?" I fumed. The young boy just stared at me innocently, as children have a habit of doing. His eye was blue and glassy, they showed the pure spirit of a kid. His face was a baby-like, with his complexion being as clear as a crystalized pond. He somehow resembled myself in a way...right down to the blonde hair! The only difference was that he had cloth-like material that resembled bandages covering his left eye.

"Why so hot-headed?" The man on the chair sighed, "We're here to help!" His lips curved into a sly grin as swiped at his bangs.

"Help!? BY KIDNAPPING ME?!" I spurted out, not realizing that I was raising my voice.

"Kidnapping? More like adult-napping," The one with the eyepatch said.

"I'm only 14? How could I possibly be anywhere NEAR an adult's age?" I defended myself.

"It's not the age that matters, it's the way you act, and the way that others see you!" The child chirped happily, "Face it! You're 14 and living alone in some rancid apartment building, already having a job at the local bookstore, out of school for at 4 years already before any NORMAL person would graduate. Come on now, there's not any kids like that! There fore, you're an adult!" He bopped my head casually with his stick on the last sentence, so I tore the wood out of his hands and broke it over my knee in frustration. What an irritating little twerp.

"So, you know everything about me or something?" I asked, trying to keep my calm before I really exploded. Today isn't getting any better.

"We don't know your underwear size," answered the man.

"...Actually...He's a seven," corrected the kid. I felt my cheeks flush with colour. They'd even snooped around so much that they even found _THAT _out?

I stood up and brushed off my pants. I've had experiences with stalkers before. I mean, there was Tei and Neko, and they were pretty hardcore! But they never made me feel as uneasy as these two did.

"Kaito," the blue-head said swiftly, "Go bhfuil ar mo ainm." He got up and walked over to me, "Know what language I just spoke? Irish. Not many people speak it that I know, just my family." I kept my cool as he ruffled my hair with his giant hand. He had the stench of whiskey on him.

"My wee little friend here is Olee-ver," Kaito told me with a smile. His Irish accent was hinted, but it wasn't too strong.

"Huh? It's not _Olee-ver_! It's OLIVER!" the boy pouted.

"Eh? What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet!" Kaito sung out cheerfully while dancing a little jig around Oliver.

"So you're saying..that if I called you by the name of say...'Baboon Fury', that you'd be completely fine with it?" Oliver asked, his british accent becoming more apparent.

"'Baboon Fury', eh? Sounds like a super hero of sorts! ...Well if I'm to be called , then you, my reserved, snobbish brit, are my faithful sidekick! Sir Jailbait-Righteye!"

"Wha!? JAILBAIT? SNOBBISH?" As Oliver's words left his mouth, he pounced on-top of Kaito. His body was small and agile, and every time that Kaito thought that he had Oliver in his clutch, the young Brit just slipped out of his hands like a sly, little snake.

_Don't forget._

Oliver was still crawling over Kaito, and biting down on him when the voice sounded inside of me again, but Kaito seemed to freeze up, as if he'd heard it also. With a swift swing of his hand, he snatched Oliver up and held him away, his eyes showing a hint of brightness.

"Aye! I wasn't done yet! Lemme go! What are you googly-eying at?" Oliver ranted, still trying to attack Kaito.

"Stop your whining!" Kaito commanded firmly, "I heard it." Oliver ceased his movement and started Kaito with a child's look of wonderment in his eyes.

"Her's...?" He asked faintly.

"Yep. I heard it alright. I heard it right in..." Kaito said, trailing off. He reached over to bop me on the head while finishing his sentence, "Here!"

I put a hand on-top of the place that he had hit and looked at him in curiosity. Is he talking about what I think he is?

"Was echoing. Surprised you didn't hear it! Clean your ears better, Sir Jailbait!" Kaito laughed out.

"Are you..?" I started, still trying to find the right words.

"Am I...? Magical? Like a faery, or a leprechaun? Maybe I'm a wizard! But wouldn't that be Oliver...he _is _the british one after all!"He was killing himself with shameless laughter, "You're a wizard, Olee!" He filled the room with his contagious laughter. I had to try my hardest to stifle the giggles that were arising in me.

"I never got a letter! Maybe you're the sorcerer here, Kaito! A sorcerer by the name of Baboon!" Oliver squealed with laughter, "I'm just your apprentice, remember? Jailbait?" Kaito put an arm over Oliver's shoulder, both equally enjoying the festival of jokes and chuckles, each taking turns being the main jester.

Seeing them so cheerful and hearing their uncontrollable giggles, I found it hard to keep myself quiet. I had to stay serious, I couldn't let my facade break! I wanted to know what he meant by saying that the voice echoed...it couldn't be possible that he'd heard it!

_The things they speak of are closer to the truth than you think._

"That voice is right!" Kaito shouted with glee.

"As right as leopard humpers!" Oliver giggled. The pair went on laughing and saying nonsense, they just never seemed to run out of humourous things to say! I don't think that I can trust that voice about these two...nothing they seem to be saying is making any sense! I mean, they're cracking up about naked old women on a nudists' beach! How'd they even get into that topic anyways?!

I could no longer keep a straight face. I let my merriment burst from within me and ring throughout the room. I can't keep quiet when they say the things that they do!

"And they'd all slip through spilt yogurt and their would jiggle and bounce around their bones!" Oliver said, wiping the tears of laughter away from his eyes.

"Yogurt? Where does that come in?" Kaito asked, doubled over.

"Don't you think that old ladies like yogurt?" I added my input to the conversation. What has this talk evolved into?

After a good, long laugh, Kaito spoke in a more serious tone of voice.

"Laddy, I heard that voice in your head. It was as loud and clear to me as a bartender's voice asking if he needs to call you a cab for hom," Kaito said.

"Of course _you'd _make that connection," Oliver commented. It seemed that he was quite envious that he was the only one who hadn't quite heard the voice.

"Thinkin' you're a schizo?" Kaito asked playfully. Well, in all honesty, I have been doubtful of my sanity lately. Not everyone can say that they have a familiar sounding voice that echoes throughout their head multiple times a day. It's not normal.

"Mr. Len Kagamine, age 14. Mother: the late aristocrat's wife, Mrs. Lily Kagamine. Father: the late Duke and descendent of the Lucifenian Kingdom, changed his surname to hide the shame he had for his family. Then we have Rin Kagamine, you and sweet," Kaito spurted out information about smoothly without haste.

"I'm not going to question you on why you know so much about me anymore. I'm just going to smile and nod," I responded.

"Very well," Kaito continued, "Dearest Rin, she disappeared huh? Has it been 2 years already? Time flies!" Oliver was standing right next to me, shuffling his small feet against each other. I felt him brush up against me, but paid no mind. Was this conversation making him uncomfortable too?

"Young Lennifer, I'm to inform that you are the furthest from bein' schizophrenic! Why, you ponder? Because I hear it too, so does Olly. Though we don't hear it as strong as you, especially not Oliver...why he barely even hears it! But we still succumb to it.

"Care to know who the owner of it is? Let's play a guessing game! The owner is a girl, she looks exactly like you, has a bow on-top o'er head?"

"Rin!" I interrupted him, "How could I have not seen it? That voiced sounded so familiar because it was Rin's!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Oliver said nonchalantly, "It was Rin the whole time! We know! She was our best frien-" Kaito cut him off by clasping his palm over Oliver's mouth. My suspicions arose immediately. They knew Rin? How? Rin would never hang out with dead beats like these...though they are kind of fun...

"Excuse him," Kaito said, brushing Oliver away, "He's lost part of his sanity from saving a victim of the Purple Aki, thinks he's Robin Hood now!" Oliver pouted to himself in silence.

I stood up, trying to make myself as tall as Kaito. I only reached to to the start of his ribs. Man! This guy is tall! But it didn't stop me from taking charge. I reached up and grabbed a lock of his hair, pulling him down to my eye-level. A smug grin was plastered across the baboon's face. I commended him,

"Tell me where Rin is."

**TRANSLATION NOTES:**

Go bhfuil ar mo ainm.- Irish for, "That's my name."

Faery- Mischievous legend in Irish folklores.

The late Duke and descendent of the Lucifenian Kingdom...- Makes a connection to the _Story of Evil, _saying that Len's father was a high figure in the anarchy of the Lucifenian reign.

Purple Aki- Man who raped young British Boys in the late 90s, early 2000s.


	4. Chapter 4

**[[ A.N - I'm so sorry! I've been meaning to update this sooner and quicker, but accidents and writer's block ]]**

Sound of Civilization

Chapter 4: Idiotologist's Reality

"Oh, how you say...Rin-chan? I have no clue where she's hiding," Kaito said weakly, trying to keep his smile from growing any bigger.

"That's a lie!" I yelled in anger. I wound my fist up to give Kaito a clock in the mouth, but a small pair of hands stopped me. The hands belonged to none other but Oliver. His hands never stopped moving around mine, as if adding friction to mine in this already more-than-hot-enough temperature.

"Len! Don't go fetching Kaito one! He'd look awfully funny with a black and blue shiner, don't you think?" Oliver pleaded.

"It'd match his hair!" I answered while tearing my hand out of Oliver's. As I was doing so, Kaito wriggled effortlessly out of my grip and when to sit on his armchair again. His grin was still plastered upon his pale face as he looked me over dumbly.

"I dunno where Rin's at," he laughed lightly, folding his hands together. It was hard not to believe him, but if he really didn't know, then who does?

"Then how do you _know_ Rin? She never hung out in this part of the city!" I asked feistily. I need answers. I need Rin!

_I need you too._

Oliver's face lit up instantly, showing pure glee. He spoke with childish giggles.

"I heard it this time! I heard it! She needs us!" Oliver shouted.

"She was only talking to me. Not you," I corrected him coldly while giving a stern glare. That shut him up, alright.

"Ah," Kaito sighed, his exhaled air floating out of his mouth, "So intent on finding her. It's so cute~! Rin never really talked to us about her family, you know? I wouldn't have ever guessed that she had a brother this loyal! And adorable too!"

"E-Eh?" I stammered, feeling a pink colour invade my cheeks, "I mean...! Thanks...? Rin means a lot to me and she's my twin! I've lived my whole life with her and when she just disappeared, I made with myself to find her, and I miss her, and there's just so many clues popping up, and -"

"Stop your nonsense," A quiet voice spoke out, breaking my words. It was a woman's voice. She had a Russian accent that sent chills down my spine. Her accent sounded more threatening than Gumi and Gakupo's.

"Hmmmmm? Who r'yu? Where'd y'come from?" Oliver asked, startled. Both him and I spun around, only to meet the female who possessed the voice. A silver-haired maiden who had in her grasp, a broken Sake bottle. Her eyes were wide and showed her past, her fingers were jittering about thirstily.

"Haku. Russia," she answered Oliver's question, avoiding eye contact with any of us. As she tightened her grip on the glass, she glanced up at me and held a glazed-over stare, right at my eyes. I looked back, seeing everything that she'd been through, all portrayed in those sad, purple eyes of hers.

"Russian! Liberating the Jewish with a bottle of vodka in hand," Kaito playfully cooed, "What's your business? Why're you so hostile? Is there any valid reason as to why you're eying our little Lenny-poo like that?"

Haku lunged forward, throwing herself on-top of Kaito. A look of anger appeared on her face. She seemed as if she was going to slit Kaito's throat with her bottle, but the angst faded away within moments.

"Do not joke about Holocaust," Haku said with her soft voice, "I come for boy. I mean not to be mean, Len is the boy I come for." I figured her English wasn't as good as Gumi's or Gakupo's, and her accent was much thicker. She didn't sound as menacing anymore, instead she held a tone of tranquility. I wasn't all that surprised that she'd be wanting me, because I knew that she had to have some connection with Gumi. It's not everyday that you meet Russians in Japan.

"If you want me, take me," I told her, exasperated, "You must know the other two right? Gumi...? Gaku-"

She grabbed me by the collar, thrusting me up with a strong grip. The bottle still rested in her other hand, ready to strike.

"I leave now," Haku said, "Spasibo."

_Do you still remember?!_

Rin's voice screeched inside of my head, and it seemed that this time everybody in the room cringed from it. Haku didn't even twitch though, she just looked agitated by the voice and tightened her grip on my clothing.

"Gumi and Gakupo. They are family!" She yelled at me. Even her louder voice was soft and full of fear, it was obvious that it was taking all of her might to not have her voice tremble. That's when I saw Oliver run up to Haku and lash out on her side. As expected, it didn't effect Haku in the least, it just made her even more annoyed than she already was.

"Stop it! You can't just come in here and bully Len!" Oliver shouted to Haku. She loosened her grip on my collar and swished Oliver away with one smooth swipe of her hand. It was difficult to comprehend her strength, because Haku looked so effeminate! It didn't look at all like she'd have this much strength.

"Enough. I go now," She said as she dragged me away. Kaito was laughing hysterically as we made our exit. That good-for-nothing deadbeat, of course he'd be laughing instead of trying to save me! Although, it didn't upset me that she just came in and swept me away so abruptly, because the Kami know that that's happened to enough times already today, but it DID upset that I didn't get any answers because of this act of Haku's!

It was a short-lived journey to the location that Haku was taking me, but it was filled with silent agony. Not once did she try to speak with me. The only time that she opened her mouth was to breathe, or mutter to herself, and that wasn't even in English.

Finally we arrived at our destination. It was an alley, though I thought that it looked quite homely. Blankets were strewn around and empty cans of microwavable food layed about. There was graffiti spray-painted onto the walls of the alley. It wasn't such a bad place, at least I didn't see any bugs or rats.

In an instant, Haku violently grabbed my wrist, tearing me away from my wonderment of the alley. She had somehow been carrying duct-tape with her this whole entire time, or she had picked it up from the grounds of the alley, and attached me to one of the brick walls that served as shelter from the streets. Confused, full of discomfort, and slightly afraid, I still didn't fight against her. Even if I tried to, it would've been no use. She's much more stronger and fit then I am, and could easily knock my lights out.

"Likho visits me," Haku growled at me, digging her daggers of nails into my arms, "Because of you."

I cringed and squirmed against the strength of the silver-haired Russian. I had absolutely no clue who or what Likho is. How can that thing bother Haku because of me? If I wasn't restrained so well, I'd just walk right on home and forget this stupid madness. I was starting to get sick of all these sketchy people. But I can't just walk away. Because of

_Me._

Yes, you. I can't because of Rin. No matter how much ignorance, pain, and mental strain that I have to endure, it' more than worth it, because my reward in the end will be my cute, twin sister, my princess, my other half, my Rin.

"Leeeeeeeen~?" Oliver's voice suddenly rang throughout the twisted alleyways.

"Ollie, hold your steeds!" Kaito said, close behind him.

Great. They had come to be my saviors after all. Oi, I doubt they'll even be able to get past Haku anyway, why'd they even follow? They'll just end up with sore bodies from the thrashings of the new female Hulk over here.

"I think the correct way of saying that is, Hold your horses! Mister Kaito," The angelic voice of Gumi called out. Gumi! Gumi was with them!

"You're so smart, Gumi~!" I could hear Oliver sing out happily. It was obvious that he was attempting to flatter her, but it's a shame really, because that youngin probably isn't going to get ANYWHERE with her. Not that matters or anything!

At the sound of the voices, Haku dug into her pockets and came out with metal blade that glinted in the setting sun. She pressed it up against my neck, threatening to slit my throat at any moment.

_YELLOW BASE. BLACK WRITING. CLASSIFICATION NUMBER 579. NUMBER 46-49._

Oh, perfect timing Rin! I thought as I balled my fists up. I don't understand why she has to scream these things, I can hear them just fine! I wonder if Haku had heard them...she showed no sign that she had, she just kept staring at me, her eyes were daggers piercing into my soul.

"Not a word," she seethed, clenching onto the handle of her blade firmly.

**TRANSLATION NOTES:**

Russian! Liberating the Jewish... - Russia had liberated(set free) some Jewish extermination camps back WWII.

Spasibo - Russian for "thank-you".

Kami - Japanese Gods.

Likho - Literally means "bad-luck" in Russian. This is a spirit of misfortune/evil spirit of Russia.


	5. Chapter 5

**[[ A.N- I'm so forgetful, gomen. I honestly just finished this chapter yesterday, like3monthsafterIpostedchapter4. ]]**

Sound of Civilization

Chapter 5: Sporadic Events of an Ever-growing Lunacy

So there I was, a Russian madwoman threatening to slit my throat. Ah well, at least the heat wasn't beating down on my anymore.

"Maybe they're in some ware-" I heard Oliver try to suggest, only to be cut off by the excited voice of one of the other Russians I had run into today, Gumi.

"No! They're right there!" Gumi squealed. I could see her running down the alley, smiling and waving to me. I guess she didn't see that I was kind of being held hostage at the moment, maybe she trade those 3D glasses of hers for a real pair.

Hake seemed to take notice of Gumi's green, bopping head also, and curled her chapped and thirsty lips into a menacing smile. Pain hit me in a surging wave, a wave aimed straight for my neck. At approximately the same moment that I started to spurt blood, I heard Gumi's high-pitched shriek echo throughout the stony corridor.

"Is that a banshee!?" Kaito yelled out in a panicked tone. I was in and out of reality, my consciousness was beginning to fail me.

_It's not too deep._

Rin's voice whispered, as if she only wanted me to hear. But if this slit wasn't that deep, then why couldn't I draw in any breaths or move?

_Stay awake._

It was a simple order, but extremely difficult to carry out. My vision was already blurred and my head was spinning with dizziness, but if Rin wanted me to keep conscious, then that's exactly what I'll do.

After a few moments of agonizing pain, I could feel those same icy hands that had made acquaintances with my skin earlier in the day caress my now paling face, tracing every outline and detail. It was a soothing sensation, on that was making me drift off even more. I raised my eyes to the owner of those hands, only to be met with Gakupo's concerned gaze. My soul died, and it felt like someone had just socked me right in the gut. Why couldn't those be Gumi's subtle eyes staring back at me? Not that...her eyes are pretty..or anything!

"Shh, moya golubka," Gakupo cooed, a gentle smile was riding the features of his gaunt face, "It'll be alright, calm yourself." I wanted to scream at Gakupo's creepy motherly ways, but I could only manage to cringe while his hands ran smoothly across my face. Where did he learn to be so effeminate? This was no longer a soothing experience.

"Is he...right?" I heard a womanly voice ask. It was becoming evident that my hearing was beginning to black out, just like my eye sight.

"Hopeful...wrap...rag around," Gumi commanded without a hint of dread. It's good to know that everyone was staying calm in a situation like this.

"Can't...blood...everywhere!" that same woman said in a pleading voice.

"Then...do it!" Gumi's voice took on an angered and annoyed tone, "Balvan."

I watched silently, and to the best of my ability, as Gumi practically threw Gakupo out of the way with a strength I certainly didn't know that she possessed. She leaned over onto me, her petite face now looking right across from my slashed beck. Her soft, green eyes had a determined look in them.

"Gumi," I faintly heard Oliver's voice, "After...go on...date...me?" That little-! He's thinking about a date right now!? And with Gumi!? I doubt she'd even want to touch that little rat, let alone go out with him! Who does he think he is? He's 12 for Kami's sake! Gumi's way too old, and way too classy, maybe even too nice and beautifu- wait, what am I saying? I just met this girl, she means nothing to me! She's the one who dragged me into this stupid situation! I could even hold her responsible for getting my throat cut! Damn, all of this thinking is really making me even more tired..maybe I should just close my eyes for a mo-

_Shut up, you're thinking too much._

Alright, okay. Rin's right, I just need to-

"Aurgh!" I blurted out, a new sudden burst of pain engulfed my deadly wound, making me cringe and flail. I could feel the greenette's hands pinning me down, forcing me to stay still.

"Just...alcohol," she reassured, removing one of her hands from my wrists and placing it on my head. Her fingers ran through my hair, in a successful attempt to soothe me.

I sure hoped she was talking about rubbing alcohol, and not Haku's vodka. Her hand was gently stroking my blonde locks, each brush of her fingers making more and more tired and less conscious.

"Gomen...Rin-chan," I muttered under my breath as my eye lids fluttered open and closed, trying to keep from fully shutting. I didn't mean to shatter our promise, but I just couldn't help but cut off from the realm of reality.

"Len?" her faint voice whispered in an urgent tone, as if making sure nobody but myself would hear. I opened my eyes halfway groggily, still stuck in partial slumber. "Len, I'm going out - I'll be back later, cover for me, okay?" she asked, a new found cheerfulness to her. She always wanted me to help her out when she would sneak around at night, it's become a routine now.

As much as my mind screamed at me to deny my sister's request, I just couldn't bring myself to. She was always so sad here, her only happiness was when she could be out in the dead of night. I'd always imagined her sneaking around like a sly cat in the alley ways, her blue eyes glistening brightly in the blackness that had surrounded her. It was a wonderful image, seeing her so free and roaming around to her heart's content, but with all great things there has to be a downside, right?

The possibilities of something happening to her were endless. Policemen running after her, gangs cornering her, her being kidnapped, and my worst fear yet, her being murdered by some sick psycho who gets turned on by the screams of young girls.

"I have your back, always will," I told her, rolling onto my other side so I could see her small-figured silhouette. I mentally kicked myself for allowing my sweet, cute, little sister to wonder around in total darkness, but her smile in the light of the moon that shined down through our bedroom window reassured me that she could handle herself.

She trotted to the door opening it as quietly as possible, and waved to me before shutting it again. A feeling of dread and regret washed over me, as I understood just then that I had made the worst mistake I would ever make in my lifetime.

**TRANSLATION NOTES:**

Moya golubka - Russian for "my little darling".

Balvan - Russian insult meaning "thick-headed fool".

Gomen - Japanese for "I'm sorry".


End file.
